Holding on Emptiness
by Aerlys
Summary: The Joker breaks out of Arkham and knows exactly how to make anarchy take over Gotham. All he has to do is lead the Dark Knight in a trip into the darkest places of the soul and let fate take the most hopeful man into the abyss. Set just after TDK.
1. Chapter 1: Fitting so well

A/N: Hello everybody, here is my first story on Batman. It is set just after TDK, when the movie ends that is where my fic begins. Actually I tried to be the closest possible to the movie, and I really am fond of description (feelings, manners or places), so there are more text than dialogue in the first chapters. But no worries, there will be more action afterwards. I tried to dive into the characters and their personality. Anyway, I also like putting some sort of metaphors in each chapter, so the titles may not tell you anything but it can help you figure out how some sentences can make you understand the way I wrote it. So hope you will enjoy it, and sorry if some phrases don't make any sense, I am French and English really isn't the same (dictionary aren't always very helpful). So here ends the Author Notes (sorry for the big speech, but I wanted you to understand my purposes.)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, even if I'd like to have as much creativity as Nolan.

**Holding on Emptiness**

_Chapter 1: Fitting so well_

He drove in the streets of this city he loved on his motorbike. The pale lights of the night were dashing near him, as he fastened more. He was holding a burden graved in his heart, a sacrifice he did to Gotham and to its people. He drove absent-mindedly, but conscious enough to avoid the cars passing by. His legs hurt from the fall, and his heart hurt from the torment. Pedestrians looked at him surprised, as sunset was going to rise. But he didn't have the strength to watch their eyes; he knew he would disappoint them. That was the price the Dark Knight had to pay for appeasement, to finally reach the dawn the city needed. It was the silent but heavy grief he had to carry with him all days and nights long, it was his secret that ate him minute after minute.

He finally reached the dock owned by Wayne Enterprise. Not far from the entrance, a sad red container stood. Far in the distance dark clouds were menacing Gotham. The night was ending but darkness would remain where it was. Most of the people would think that it was as if the day was mourning the White Knight. But for him it was just an excuse to stay inside: inside his mind, inside his heart withdrawing into himself.

Batman unlocked the container and stepped inside with his motorbike. As soon as he walked in, the elevator started its descent, diving the little space into darkness. All the lights of the basement were off, it had always calmed him. But this time it just permitted him to avoid facing the truth. As the elevator reached the floor with a clang, he slowly dragged the motorbike to one of the wall where he let it lean. Pushing a precise button on the wall, the room lightened slowly, it seemed like the lights were drabber than usually, it just fell on the darkness of his suit like water on an umbrella. He pushed an other button and a table appeared from the floor. Taking off his cowl, he kept it in his hands as he looked at the frozen expression of Batman's upper face. It looked determined, but restless, he would get peace to this city but he will never reach it.

He remembered what Rachel had said to him, that if one day the city won't need Batman anymore she would be with him. But would this day come when he will stop needing him? Batman was almost his other half, the other Bruce Wayne. Maybe even his real side, the one he had always wanted to be. He looked again at the dark painted cowl; it reflected perfectly the feeling inside of him. Restless like if he considered that he would never be at peace, would never estimate his duty fully completed. And above all he would never become a full time shallow billionaire.

This thought pulled out some buried memories. Rachel had always been the only woman that held his heart. Now that she dropped it into emptiness, he felt as if cement had filled it: too heavy for anyone to hold it.

Bruce started to take off the bat suit, the pain coming from his leg and his chest started to hurt once more. He winced a little but he just couldn't sleep with it. He finally managed to free himself after minutes of fight with it and changed himself into his previous clothes. Before wearing his shirt he looked at the bruise that Harvey's gunshot made on his flesh. It was turning blue as the pain started to fade. Bruce was lucky Dent had shot him just where the plate was. Then he put his shirt on and lay on a dark couch that he pulled off the wall. Finally he turned off the lights. He preferred it that way, darkness was comforting: you couldn't see and be seen by anybody or anything. He felt tiredness wrap him into a bittersweet sleep as his broken body released the tense it held during all these hours. A nightmare was pulling him into a fog, as disturbing as this night had been.

* * *

He just stood in the middle of the room, his hands lying at his sides. His dark orange clothes contrasted with the grey of the place, surrounded by bars and brick walls. He was mumbling some inaudible words, with his high pitched voice and his fingers were frenetically ticking on his legs. "That's a nice place to crash in." He looked around with a passive but smart look, wearing his static red smile while nodding. His previous cell was bigger and only surrounded by bars, here the walls just seemed to come closer second after second. It was a funny thing though for him. Nonetheless he had a great view on the sky as the clouds kept running over Gotham through his window. He made a turn on himself to visit a little bit his new home. "That's what you call a… cozy place." He licked his made-up bottom lip in satisfaction. Then he sat down and stayed there for a moment.

"Aahh Batsy, look where you've put me..." Even if it would have been a sad sentence to say for anybody, his voice just sounded amused. "But don't worry, Little Joker has lots of other cards to play."

Actually even if Double Face hadn't succeeded with what the Joker expected, he had managed to do a little something to Batman. He knew exactly what happened when he saw on TV, that the man had been, of course according to people, killed by the Dark Vigilante as well as the two cops. "Like a brave hero he sacrificed himself…" He said with an ironic tone, imitating the one used in fairy tales. At this thought the Joker's smile grew bigger and became a loud laugh.

While he was still a kid the Joker was waiting to see this hope that all the adults talked about. The one that said: before adversity people gather to become stronger. He waited all his childhood, but it never came along. In fact he always knew it was wrong and wanted the world to face it, to admit it, and to act it. He never lost his faith in humanity, actually he never got it. And he had become like his reality, insane and profiteer. Killing: it was just a hobby, he didn't want to kill the Batman, he was funny after all. Even if he enjoyed it, it was not a necessity. What he really wanted was to make people act with genuineness, like how Mother Nature created them. He was close last time, but because of one man whose childhood had been flooded with golden words about humanity, he missed it. But not totally, from the Joker's point of view in fact he won something more important. What if he managed to engrave a deep scar in the world's most hoping man?

Anyway the only way he would be able to make the world wake with its real face was to make the Dark Knight collapse. Every man in this world was corruptible; all you have to do is found its weakness. Then the Joker arrived at a conclusion: under this mask there was a man of flesh and blood, and he was going to make him understand that he was a simple human: a man with weakness.

The Joker stood up in his madness, already pleased with his idea. His fingers were still ticking frenetically as if he couldn't bear standing in one position for a few minutes. He needed action and needed it now. He stood in front of the window and watched with contemplation the city. His face always insane with its big smile, but this time it was not a fake one. He looked ahead and licked his lips. His eyes kept looking from one spot to an other one as he laughed in his craziness.


	2. Chapter 2: The darker He

A/N : Here is the second chapter, I make a quick update because I admit that the first chapter was quite a mystery I think. It didn't tell much thing new etc… So here will start the plot I imagined. Hope you will enjoy your reading!

_Chapter 2: The darker He_

Alfred was driving to the dock owned by Wayne Enterprise, with a determined look on his face. Like every morning he just walked in the bedroom and never found Bruce there. So he got used of going to the basement. He just couldn't give up on him, he knew that his young master would always need him even if it would only be to share some jokes.

The butler had worked for his family almost all his life, and felt like part of it. After Bruce's parents died he just put away his pain to grow up the lost little boy. It had been difficult, as all through his youth the young master just kept trying to desperate the old man. He knew that one day Bruce would have the strength of his father, that one day he would stand just like him. But in the mean time he kept getting lost in hazardous places and paths. And a question that master Wayne used to ask engraved in Alfred's mind to remind him that he would never stop holding on the young man: "Haven't given up on me, yet?" and then he would answered "Never" with conviction.

However, this time it wasn't like the previous ones, not some child nightmares nor bad grades at school. Yesterday had been a rough day that a few people could have endured. He knew that Bruce would have felt the need and the obligation of acting. But how and in which circumstances, Alfred didn't want to know. Every time the Masked Vigilante flew away, he suspected it to be dangerous and imagining his master facing all kind of troubles would only hurt him more. The butler was always concerned, but he couldn't do anything to prevent him. And he understood why the young man did all this and managed to hide his fears under wise advices and little jokes.

It was about four in the afternoon when he arrived. Alfred prepared himself as he walked in the little elevator, dreading this moment but also wanting to rush at Bruce. Managing to control himself, he just stood there and watched as the drabbed lights slowly filled the space. At first he saw his master sitting on the coach, holding his head with his hands. A little noise of voices was filling the air; it was coming from the computers.

He knew that loosing Rachel had been a tough thing, but when he entered into the vast chamber, he found in Bruce's eyes something he didn't expected. Almost dropping on the floor the little breakfast he brought, his gaze met the young man's one. It was dark and tired, but reflected nothing at all. It just kept looking back with empty feelings.

"What did happen Master Wayne?" He asked in concerned. He put the little bag on the table and walked hastily.

The answer choked him when he heard the tone of his master. "Usual stuff. Why?" He wanted to hide his trouble and only managed to end up with a clumsy voice.

"Do not lie to me."

Then Bruce looked away in annoyance. Alfred just wanted to shake him, and wake him from his recklessness. But he was just a butler and thought that he had to stay where he belonged. Even if he had developed some fatherly affection, Alfred would take the role of the walking stick you need to stand upright.

When he talked to him the previous morning, Bruce looked lost but there was something more this time: something darker and heavier, like a shadow that followed him everywhere. He was more withdrawn and reserved, maybe keeping it for someone else.

An awkward silence settled in the room. Alfred helped Bruce to get up and brought him to a chair next to the table as he started to stagger. "I thought you would want something to eat."

A slight smile appeared on the young master's face, glad that the butler didn't ask anything more. "Thank you Alfred." He sat and looked at the now cold food. The old man could see that he wasn't hungry, and even felt sick a little bit: looking too troubled to find a place in his stomach. Finally he tried to take a bit of the fried egg at least.

That's when Alfred's look locked on the screen of a computer. It was showing the TV channel GCN: the words _Breaking News_ were written in the background of a set. The journalist wore a stern look as she read her files.

"_Just a few hours ago, the Joker broke out once again of the prison where he was held. The police still keep__ shut the way he managed to escape."_ She paused a little bit and continued. _"And now here's the video the Joker sent to us."_

Then the image cut to show the face of the Joker. His mouth was wide open to the camera, as he was wearing a huge smile. _"Let me introduce you to my little friend…"_ The camera turned towards an afraid man, who was almost begging. _"Officer John Leighton… Tell them what you do for a living."_ His eyes turned to his abductor, and only mumbles came out of his mouth. _"Guess he is too… impressed by his new popularity… My dear friend here is the jailor who kept me between walls."_ As the victim went on his sputtering, the Joker turned the camera back, in order to face it. _"You see, I've got tones of things for you… Something like welcome back gifts… except you should be the ones to offer me them. But I forgive you for this… little mistake…"_ The Joker stayed static for a minute as if he was thinking about his sudden kindness. _"Never mind, here's the thing… the Batman's still on the run… and I really am disappointed. Come on, he's just some freak guy… and you can't even catch him?"_ He said, as if it was obvious about the way to do it. _"What? Did your so honored policemen have forgotten how to aim a gun? Does the fact that he killed your so brave White Knight Harvey Dent isn't enough?"_ The Clown's smile grew wider as he went on._ "So just to show you how… explosive my dissatisfaction is, I just put some bombs scattered in the south-east of Gotham ready to blow up."_ He said while imitating an explosion; then he looked at his watch. _"Starting now."_ And the video disappeared in a crazy laugh.

Bruce and Alfred looked at each other, troubled. It was always difficult to watch one of those videos the Clown used to make to communicate. But this one was different, it seemed like the Joker had plans. He precisely specified the zone of research the policemen had to control, against nothing at all. Before he was locked in Arkham the man used to ask for a reward against terrifying things he would do: he always made a deal. This time, he just told his little insane speech and described what he just did, not asking anything. Did he just want to make people frightened? Or like what he used to say: bring some anarchy?

Bruce suspected the Joker to have other plans, which was not in his habits. Nonetheless, he decided to go investigate. As he started to put on a shirt he saw the concerned look on Alfred's face. "You shouldn't make so much effort with your injured leg, Master Wayne."

But the young man kept on putting on his jacket and his helmet. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry Alfred." However his voice told otherwise. The butler knew that whatever he would say, nothing would stop his stubbornness. So he watched him drag his motorcycle on the elevator. "Drive safe." The man added, but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Honesty in the Abyss

A/N: Nothing much to say, as there aren't any comments. So enjoy.

_Chapter __3: Finding Honesty in the Abyss_

Gordon was sitting at his desk, reading endless piles of files. The darkness of the clouds had evaded his office, and only his table lamp lighted him and the files. He was searching for any little thing that could show him where the Joker was. He knew the post of Commissioner would be difficult, and he preferred to be on the field instead of being behind a desk. But Barbara and his children were so proud of him when he announced them the news that he could endured anything just to make them happy.

When he entered into the police forces, Jim was a simple officer. He had done this for his family at first, Barbara was having their first child and they needed some money. But the feeling of justice had grown in him like obviousness. At this time, most of the MCU was corrupted, and he was one of the rare that enjoyed his job because of his feeling of duty towards justice. He was only a policeman but just the fact that he hoped for better days was something rare and unthinkable for his colleagues. He did all his best to act for equity; Gotham's weakness was just too big for one man whom field of action was restricted. At this time, nobody would stand against the mob: it was them who pulled all the strings. If they wanted to kill somebody, they just had to say it and this person was already dead. They could even ask someone to wipe their mouth, and a second-hand man would come up with a handkerchief. Nothing was impossible for them, until…

A masked vigilante appeared. At first everybody thought it was just a recklessness man who wanted to take revenge. He had helped them once, and that would end up here. But after several days, it turned out that the man was decided to clean up the city of its dealers and killers. After about ten years of supremacy, the mob was having great difficulties with keeping on their business. And the big coming out of this mysterious man wasn't the only thing that Gotham had to expect. When everybody had lost their faith in this city, Batman just stood against the ones that wanted its destruction. Not only he saved it, but he also made people hope again for a better future. Their previous D.A was the perfect example of what Gotham owed to him. It made people face the truth and require security by men they could trust. The city went back to life after the night when Ra's Al Ghul tried to torn Gotham. But Harvey Dent's death had made some harm on the city, even if Batman had taken on him all the faults that the White Knight had done, the first man that had bring serenity had just lost credibility to the eyes of the world.

Gordon knew that now, it would be more difficult for them to catch the Joker, as communication with the caped crusader would be almost impossible. And there were every chance that what the Clown had begun he would want to finish it.

Suddenly the door of his office flew open, taking him out of his reverie. A young officer entered in the room, but at the desperate look on the Commissioner's face he guessed he just made a mistake. "Oh sorry Commissioner, but I thought you would want to see this as soon as possible." He mumbled clumsily, trying to keep his composure.

Jim didn't want to seem rude at first, but his tired body didn't follow his wish. "No it's okay, don't worry." But the officer stood there, still impressed and afraid. He had completely forgotten what he wanted to do, and stared at the man. "You wanted to show me something, weren't you?"

The policeman slightly started and focused on what he was supposed to do. He searched for the remote control and pushed a button. _"And now here's the video the Joker sent to us."_ The journalist said as a video of the Joker appeared on the screen.

As Gordon watched it, his face faded from tiredness to concern. He hadn't slept well for the two past day, and it wasn't going to finish. With the Joker out, the world was about to burn, or in this case to explode.

The Commissioner jumped out of his sit and ran outside, taking out his radio. "I want every available man in this area, and call the bomb disposal experts. We got to move fast." And here it went, everything was back like before. The Joker was ready to terrified once more Gotham, and even with all his willpower Gordon knew it would be a dangerous game to try to stop him before he blew up half the city.

As he stepped out of the car, all the police forces that he managed to bring were on the move, checking with accuracy every spot in the area. He looked around and saw scared people screaming and running everywhere trying to leave. "It's impossible to evacuate everybody…" He said to himself as he watched in horror how the Joker managed to make a quarter of the city going apocalyptic. "I want half of the men to help evacuate." He ordered in his radio, even if he couldn't save everybody, he had to do something. He had to make the choice between searching the bombs and evacuate: and lives were more precious. "Requisition some buses and make people leave!" He almost shouted in panic, but it wasn't right. He was at the head of the troops, he was the one every men were counting on, so he had to be in condition to take the right decisions. He calmed himself down and looked at his men as they went on their searching.

Finally after minutes of research which felt like hours, Gordon's radio crackled as one of his men started to talk. "We found one of the bombs, behind a truck near Sampthstone Street." As soon as he got the information, the Commissioner sent a unit of the bomb disposal experts. "Gosh he really was serious…"

The fact that they found a bomb meant that the Joker wasn't joking, or taking them for a ride. And it implied that there were probably other bombs, scattered in this area. But how many bombs were there? How much time did they have ahead of them? Many questions and only one man knew the answers. They all thought that Gotham would finally be at peace, with the Joker behind bars. Soon enough they found out how easily the insane man could take over the city. By the time people realised he escaped from the prison, he already found a new plan to establish anarchy.

After only two hours of research they had already found ten bombs, meaning that there would probably more to come. Indeed, they had only controlled half of the area. The already cloudy sky was darkening, the night was about to fall. As tiredness was starting to get on the policemen, Gordon was still anxious. Two hours had already passed and the bombs hadn't blow up yet. Every minute that passed by he felt more and more unstrung. The Joker had surely succeeded in making everybody nervous. Lives were in danger, the lives of his men.

Taking a deep breath, the Commissioner knew exactly what he wanted to do, and what he had to do. "Hand me one of those body armor." He sighed; Barbara would kill him if she had been told about it. Finally he placed his radio in a pocket as he put on the jacket that one of the officers gave him. He joined his men, ready to share the same fate. He took out his flashlight and started to scan around to find any clues of a deadly device.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mislead Identity

A/N : Sorry for the long wait, actually, I was looking for a beta reader and it took a lot of time to figure out some things. And it's still not finished. So this chapter had not been read by a beta reader. But as it had been almost a week since an update I decided to post the next chapter anyway. So enjoy !

_Chapter 4: The Mislead Identity_

He parked the motorcycle between two cars that hadn't been moved for quite a long time. Two red bricks buildings trapped the little road where Wayne was standing, and the cloudy sky emphasized the solemn atmosphere of emptiness. All the edifices around were mostly abandoned, exactly the place where you could hide something. The man started walking, keeping his helmet on in order not to be recognizable. What would a billionaire do in hazardous streets?

It was deserted, and only the sound of the wind could be heard, sounding like the barking of dogs. As he walked throughout the district, he only met a few people who were trying to escape from there: like the premise of apocalypse. But he was too concerned to even notice it. His mind was focused on the Joker's plan, if he had one at least. He wondered if the insane man planned on really making the bombs explode.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut by the sound of voices. At first it wouldn't have get Wayne's attention, but these ones were harsh and sounding too confident for this kind of situation. Slowing down, he walked to the corner from where it came and observed discreetly. Two men were searching for something in the trunk of a car. Then one of them turned to face the other in order to yell at him: "Move faster will you! The boss wants us to finish all this in two hours." They were both wearing those clown masks, which had already terrified the entire city. Even if the Joker had changed some ways he orchestrated his demonstrations, there was one thing he couldn't modify: it was his taste for performing.

"Just let this one here! We've got others to put." The same man said, looking irritated. If they had two hours ahead to put other bombs, it meant that there were lots of explosives then. At this thought, Wayne decided to act. As they were returned and couldn't see him, he walked towards them and knocked them out. One hit on the head and the two collapsed. They were probably second-hand men, the ones who started to be felonious a short time ago. The lure of money was just too big, even if the Joker was one mad man.

Wayne lifted the peak and looked at what the trunk contained: there was at least a tone of explosive, ready to be blown up. Taking out two ropes, he tied the men and left them near the car, still unconscious. At first he thought about interrogating them, but the Joker was far too smart to let two second-hand men know what this was all about. He must have promised a great amount of money and action to busy their boring lives. It was how he got to people, by searching what they really wanted. Hope was a fragile idea when envy was so easy. Everybody knew that, jumping high could be a tough action whereas falling was only a matter of gravity. Like the Joker said: "All it takes is a little_ push_!"

Anyway, soon enough the policemen would find them and bring them to the MCU. He knew that Gordon would do anything he could possibly do to find out what the Joker plan was. Wayne brought his peak down back and walked away. There really was something odd about all this. What was the aim of putting thousands of bombs during four hours? Except bringing some fear, there wasn't enough histrionic for the Joker's usual taste.

As autumn was coming to its end, the night kept extending and the day to shorten. The hiding sun was setting in the distance, behind the grey clouds and the skyscrapers. It was time for Wayne to give way to Batman.

* * *

The Dark Knight was standing on the edge of a building, having a great view over the city's lights. Darkness was enveloping Gotham in a night as if fate was playing its worst cards tonight to finally take over it. _"Commissioner, there's a bank robbery at the Citibank on Columbus Avenue. Seems like the Joker's the perpetrator." _The dispatch man said to Gordon. _"Send a unit over there; I don't want anybody to move before I'm up here." _He could hear the man sigh in his radio. As soon as he learnt about the news, Batman jumped out of the roof where he was standing and set about going there. He could already see underneath the police cars that went in the same direction. The air was cold, the same air that usually comfort him. It didn't give him the impression of liberty, this time it just remind him how human and fragile he could be. The coldness filtered in his armor as he arrived not far from the bank.

That's when the police unit arrived with a SWAT team, they were just a few. And that was exactly what the Joker was looking forward: the bombs were just a diversion. But why the Joker would want to face only a few policemen? He was smart, and he always knew how to get out even if he had all the cops of the city on him. Batman looked at them as they started to establish a perimeter around the bank. Through the transparent windows, they could only see some of the hostages, but no Joker. He was probably in the strongroom, with some of his thugs.

Batman took a deep breath of fresh air, knowing that it would be a difficult thing to make at least run away the Joker: his first purpose was to save the people taken hostage. He checked if he had everything and entered in the bank by the back-door where the vans that transported the money usually passed. Even if it was locked by digitals code, the high-tech machines that brought the Dark Knight only took a second to open it. Inside, the shouts of the Joker's thugs echoed through the corridors that lead to the main room. "Sit down! If I hear any of you crying, he knows what to expect…" One of them said, the voices became clearer as Batman reached to the doorframe, opening partway the door. There were five Clown copies, and the real one was standing just behind a counter. "Boss, are you sure he's coming?" But the Joker didn't hear him, looking at his watch he seemed to listen to something else, something nobody could hear except him. His smile grew wider.

Suddenly the feeling of a cold needle pierced through his armor at the neck, filling his blood with an unknown solution. The world around the Dark Vigilante started to turn strangely, he knew that feeling, and he had endured it a long time ago. But now it was taking over him more badly than before. Then everything just turned black.


	5. Chapter 5: Dragged into Darkness

A/N : Just to clarify some things, I wanted to say that I have written this chapter almost two weeks ago. I saw that someone got the same idea as I did, but promise I didn't copy. Thanks for the three reviews, most of the time, it is them which push me to keep on writing. Anyway I have exams soon, so I won't be able to update quickly. Especially as my updates took some times, but still, I am sorry. So here is the new chapter ! Enjoy.

_Chapter 5: Dragged into Darkness_

A little spot of light appeared in the darkness, and grew wider. Batman opened his eyes, but didn't manage to keep them that way. His eyelids were too heavy; he just wanted to rest a little bit more: to feel safe once again, away from the horror of this mad world. His whole body ached as he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position. But he felt so weak that he could stay in this numb state in any kind of place. He was just tired: tired to simulate things, tired to appear like someone he wasn't, tired to hold Gotham's burden on his shoulders. For the first time in many months he felt the consequences of being a masked vigilante. Everything just dropped on him at the same time. And all he wanted to do was running away, far from the responsibilities, far from the ones who probably hated him for what he wasn't. Remain like that just seemed so pleasant and easy. 'Easy', a word he had fought against, a word he dreaded: easy things could just led people in the worst situations.

Then a cold object slapped him on the cheek, taking him out of his drift into unconsciousness. But he didn't want to open his eyes; he knew that all he would find was chaos and fear. However it started again, hitting him so hard that he had no choice than to wake up. Slowly coming back to consciousness, Batman's look drifted around the room: everything just seemed grey and dark, no lights and no colors. He was tied to a metallic chair. As he realised where he was, his eyes focused on the tall figure that obstructed his view. "Finally waking up little Batsy…" a high pitched voice said, it was coming from the pale shadow in front of him. "It took you twenty minutes to wake up; I thought you would be more… resistant! The Dark Knight in his shining armor… bravely fighting against all kind of troubles…" The man went on his little speech, sounding amused by his words. Finally looking up, Batman saw the white make-up face approaching. "I hope you enjoyed your little nap, 'cos me and my friend have a little something for you…"

He had no idea how much he regretted his state of numbness. Now that he was fully conscious, he dreaded the moment when he would find out what was the Joker's plan.

"So let me… well not introduce but remind you… someone." Then an other man entered into the room, as the door slightly opened, gleams of light ran over the carpet, but way too far from his ached body. And the darkness came back shortly after, fast like a dog chasing its victim to bite him.

Batman looked up once again and met cold blue eyes; blue eyes that matched perfectly the stern and evasive face. Behind some black glasses, they were gazing at him intensively, like the result of a strange experiment he would have done. stood by the Joker's side, holding in one hand his faithful hood. "You see… the kid wanted something enormous for you." The Clown sighed. "A so call _plan_ and you know better than anyone how much I hate schemers." As he took a sit, he kept watching the dark vigilante, trying to read through his mask. "But I admit that last time, everything didn't go… the way I wanted even if it was a lot of fun." The Joker continued to fix his dark eyes that were looking back with a semblance of determination. However he knew that it was just an opaque window and that in reality it just hid a shifty look. "So I let him do his little things, and I had my little part of … _demonstrations_. Did you like the bombs?" His wide smile faded into a naïve and innocent look.

Breathing deeply, the Joker continued; "As you must probably know he is a sort of _doctor_ for mad guys. And we thought about giving you some tests!" He looked exited by this idea, and then he pointed his finger at the Batman. "We observed you in detail, and there's one little thing that is nut about you." The Clown turned his head towards , as to let him speak.

"You keep thinking that people are good, your faith in humanity is so ridiculous." Scarecrow started, as he gently sat on a chair close to the wall. He put his hood on his thighs and looked in the eyes of Batman. "Why do you keep faith in people that actually hate you?"

"Because that's what Gotham needs. They need their hopes to be rewarded, and Harvey Dent is this hope." The caped crusader answered with determination.

"You mean _'was'_, you should know better than us. You were there when he died, weren't you?" The Joker corrected, he remembered how easy Dent was corrupted, with a simple gun.

Batman's face became more severe, as his enemies talked. They were trying to weaken his faith in people. But he knew that even if times would be rough, there will always be someone to fight for peace. "Gotham showed you that there are good people in this city. You thought that we were going to kill each others, and you were wrong."

The Clown started to laugh loudly; this seemed to be the more ridiculous thing he ever heard. "You really are a funny guy." Sweeping a tear out of his eyes, his grin grew wider. "Okay here's the thing, for the moment we don't take off your little… _death_ mask. We want to keep the surprise for later. And I let you with Crane; I think that my little _clowns_ are getting bored out there." The Joker stood up and bowed to him as he walked outside.

An awkward silence settled as Crane's look was locked on Batman. He seemed to be observing him like a lab rat. "So, where do we start?" He stood up and took a black suitcase which was just under the chair. Opening it, he picked up a video tape and put it in the VCR. As the TV came on, lots of black and white dots invaded the screen. But the light coming from the television was too weak to light the room. "1st step: the denial." Then he pushed a button on the remote control and the video started.

The GCN logo appeared on the right corner of the screen. A woman was facing the camera, she looked furious as a microphone was handed to her. _"Who the Batman really thinks he is? Some freak guy that feels above the law. Batman if you are watching this now I can tell you that you are the worst thing that happened to Gotham. I hope you suffer for what you did!"_

Bruce closed his eyes, unwilling to watch all this hate. He knew that it was just a way to get to him, to make him think that what he did was for nothing.

"_Harvey Dent was __the __real__ hero. Batman, he's just a bad imitation that became jealous. He knew he couldn't approach the popularity and the goodness of Dent. He couldn't put up the fact that someone was actually better than him."_ The voice of a man said then.

He wanted to set aside all these words, but the voices just kept attacking him. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself: he had to avoid falling into the Joker's trap.

Then the voice of a famous talk show anchor echoed into the room. _"We all thought that Batman was going to save us. Actually he was just looking for the way to strike harder on Gotham. He made us thought he would capture the Clown but he's as bad as him."_ And to this the assembly answered with a big Bravo.

Bruce tightened his eyes closed, and all his body started to tense up. He felt naked as Crane's eyes were looking at him: he wasn't Batman anymore, he was a simple man. And he had to stop it before it bit him deeper into his flesh. He wanted to shout, to scream but no word came out. He clenched his fists, as if he was trying to hold on nothing: hoping that this emptiness would catch him when he would fall into the abyss.


End file.
